The Only Hope For Me Is You
by Gina Maxwell
Summary: Join the killjoys as they journey through the zones, searching for justice.  Will they succeed?  Or will a mysterious visitor ruin their chances of victory?  Based on My Chemical Romance's new album, Danger Days:  The True Lives of the fabulous killjoys!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is Gina Maxwell and i am here to entertain you with my ridiculous plots and incredible music taste!**

**If you didn't get the memo, this is a *ahem* DANGER DAYS: THE TRUE LIVES OF THE FABULOUS KILLJOYS FANFICTION, BASED ON THE INCREDIBLE ALBUM BY MY CHEMICAL FUCKIN' ROMANCE! WHOAAAAAAAA!**

**Yeah, i'm actually a new recruit of the MCRmy, i joined the bandwagon in October(?) but i LOVE MCR! They are such an inspiration to me and i just had to show my love for them! **

**Also, pretend that the singer of Mad Gear and The Missile Kid is a girl, because i totally screwed with what MCR think they are...**

**So anyways, reveiw and let me know what you think!**

**I DO NOT OWN DANGER DAYS, MCR, OR ANY OF THE BAND MEMBERS. ANYTHING YOU THINK IS NOT MINE, IS PROBABLY NOT MINE!**

**

* * *

**

Mikey didn't know what hit him. It had been hard and he woke instantly. His eyes searched the room until they landed on something small and gray in the corner. A stone. Crap, he thought, it's that time of the month.

Gerard threw open the door to his bedroom. "Take cover!" He shouted ducking as another stone flew into the room.

Mikey threw himself under the bed, his hands covering the top of his head. "Where are the others?" He shouted.

Gerard thrust his hand over his shoulder. "They're in the cellar. C'mon!"

Crouching on the floor, they quickly crawled toward the cellar in the center of their shack. The wind howled as more stones were thrown in, crashing into glass.

Gerard lifted up the door to the cellar and Mikey climbed in. Gerard followed once he was inside and slammed the door shut. The beams supporting the small hole creaked, the one lantern flickering on and off. Mikey looked over at his other companions and sighed. Ray and Frank sat in the corner, both twiddling their thumbs.

Ray smiled, "I really hope you didn't forget Mother Nature's monthly gift again mate."

"Please," Mikey snorted, "How could I forget?"

Gerard sat down next to Frank and ran his fingers through his bright red hair. He hand was starting to be the same color; he had been sweating if off so much. "That stone really packed a punch." He said, pointing to a giant bruise beginning to form on Mikey's head.

Mikey stroked his forehead and winced. "It's not that bad," He lied, "I've had worse."

"Oh really, when?" Ray teased, slapping him on the back. Mikey winced again and didn't answer.

Frank remained quiet. "Hey, you alright?" Gerard asked.

Frank looked around. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied quietly.

Mikey frowned. "I know what's wrong. It's been a year."

"I know it has," Frank said quickly, "Just give me time."

Of course, time was something they all needed, along with more food. Battery City was taking over the zones, their numbers increasing by the second. It was almost impossible to rest, let alone try to fight them.

Mikey sighed. The Dracs were getting antsy in their capture. They wanted this do get done fast and efficiently. If the killjoys were exterminated, then they could go on living their sugar-coated lives.

The wind stopped shrieking. Gerard poked his head out of the cellar and then called down to the rest of them, "Alright, it's safe now."

One by one, they crawled out of the hole and examined the damage the annual tornado had left them. It hadn't been much, a couple of things were thrown over, and some papers ripped off the walls. Gerard was thrilled the Trans-Am had survived.

"Not too shabby." Frank muttered, kicking some rocks out of the way. Ray nodded in agreement.

"Definitely not as bad as last month." Gerard said, settling down in the old booth bench. Ray opened the last can of Power-Pup and "tried" to divide it evenly among the four of them. The attempt was unsuccessful, leading in Mikey getting hardly any and Frank getting a huge mountain on his cracked old plate.

"This is bullshit," Mikey muttered, "I'm tired of these Dracs leaving us with Power-Pup. I don't deserve Power-Pup."

Gerard looked disapprovingly at his little brother. "Be thankful we even have this." He said.

Mikey sighed and looked over at Frank for support. He was now looking out the window, his long black hair hanging over his eyes. Mikey put his hand on Frank's shoulder. "You alright man?" He asked.

Frank shrugged. "It just hurts. I miss her so much…"

Mikey understood the process of losing a loved one; he had gone through it when his grandmother had passed away. There were several stages, grief, denial, acceptance and all that jazz. Frank was making it impossible to get over her.

Her would be his wife, Charlotte.

Charlotte. The Charlotte who played guitar for Mad Gear and The Missile Kid. The one with long orange hair, the one who wasn't mental. Charlotte and Frank had practically been a match made in heaven. They had been in love and together, they had a kid, Grace. They were happy. In love. Until last year…

Charlotte was ghosted last year.

Frank and Amber had taken the loss hardest. Amber was the lead singer of Mad Gear and The Missile Kid and Charlotte's best friend. Amber had some, ahem, problems. She had been born with a defect thanks to all the radiation, so she had ran away from Mad Gear and The Missile Kid, never to be seen again. As for the other members, Travis, Lucas, and Zac, they had been abducted by Dracs and are now working for Bl/ind. And that was the end of Mad Gear and The Missile Kid.

Mikey didn't know what to tell Frank. It wasn't going to be alright, they had established that last week when they had all nearly gotten ghosted by a couple of stray Dracs. "Would it make you feel better if we saw Grace?" Mikey asked slyly.

Frank's face lit up. "Really?"

Gerard was already reaching for the car keys. "Hell yeah man," He said, "I think we all need it."

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading this far! Let me know what you think in the reveiws and subscribe to the story!**

**-Gina (Violet Lightning)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn, i update fast...**

**Well, here's chapter 2, where a new character is introduced. Whoop, whoop... (very, very lame attempt to get you guys pumped up...)**

**but yeah, here it is...**

**Like i said last time, i don't anything. **

**

* * *

**

The car cruised to a stop at the gas station. The storm had battered the gas tank even more than before, so Gerard decided to get it refilled. The attendant of hand looked over and then walked over to Gerard. "What can I do for you?" He asked through his green mask.

"Just fill it up." Gerard replied, slumping down in the front seat.

Mikey jumped out and ran over to the magazine rack set up outside. This place always had the latest issue of _Murder_ magazine. And Mikey liked _Murder _magazine. This month featured lions doing it. _Uhhh yeah_, Mikey thought while putting down the magazine, _I think I'll pass this month…_

"Hey look, we made the front page…AGAIN!" Frank called. Mikey huddled around Ray and Gerard. Their pictures were dominating the front page of _Battery City Times_, all slashed out with big red X's.

"Do they ever not stop?" Ray asked.

"No. They won't rest until they have us." Gerard said.

A stunned gasp came from behind them. They all turned to see the attendant looking at them. "You're…You're…THEM!" He shrieked, reaching for his Ray-Gun.

"Oh god." Gerard said, smacking his hand against his head, "Not again."

"I'll take care of him." Frank and Ray said in sync. They pulled out their Ray-Guns and gracefully gunned the attendant down. He lay twitching next to the gas pump.

Gerard pulled some coins out of his pocket and threw them onto the ground. "And keep the change you filthy animal." He growled.

Mikey hopped back into the front seat as Gerard revved the engine. And then they shot back off into the desert.

Slowly but surely, the heat intensified. They crossed the border for zone 4 at noon. The sun blazed down and Mikey was sure he was sweating bullets. He looked back at Ray and Frank, who were singing along to the CD they always had playing in the car.

"NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA!" They screamed at the sun.

Mikey slumped in his seat and looked over at his older brother. His eyes were focused on the dusty road in front of him. Mikey pushed his sunglasses up and squinted ahead of him. Was there…something on the side of the road? A body?

"Gerard," He said, poking his shoulder, "What's that?" He pointed at the crumpled figure lying in front of a cactus just up ahead.

"I don't know…" He said, slamming on the brakes.

Frank and Ray looked annoyed. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Ray yelled. "You could have killed someone!"

Gerard glared at them. "Well, it looks like that's already been done." He jumped out of the car and bent down in front of the figure.

Mikey jumped out and raced over. The figure was a body, but it wasn't moving. It had the face of a young woman, probably 20 or 21. Her shoulder length brown hair was glazed over her face with sweat. Unlike most girl killjoys, her hair was not streaked with various colors, something Mikey found odd.

"Is that… Amber?" Frank whispered.

Mikey shook his head. "No. Remember, she had that scar right here?" He said, pointing to the place on the girl's wrist where Amber's scar had been.

"Maybe she went back to Battery City…?" Ray started.

"No. Amber would never do that…" Gerard said quickly.

"Is she alive?" Mikey asked.

Gerard sighed. "Yes, but she's on the verge of death. Quick, get her in the car." He said, carefully cradling the body in his arms. Mikey opened the car door and Gerard placed her inside. Her eyes were still shut.

"Well, now what?" Frank asked.

"We take her to see Dr. Death Defying." Gerard said. "He'll know what to do."

"Well, she's going to have to ride on someone's lap," Ray said, "'Cause I'm not putting her in the trunk."

They all looked over at Mikey. "What? Why me?" He asked.

"Because, you don't take up much space, and she's not that heavy." Gerard said.

"Fine." Mikey grumbled. Frank lifted the girl out of the car and Mikey climbed back in. Frank gently placed the girl on Mikey's lap. Gerard was right; she was light. Mikey rested her head against the window. She was pretty, with tan skin and dark brown hair.

Gerard drove faster than before, all the way into zone 6. Zone 6 was the abandoned zone; almost nobody lived here but Dr. Death Defying. The Trans-Am skidded to a stop and Gerard got out.

"DR. D! WE NEED YOU'RE HELP!" He shouted. Mikey slowly got out of the car, with the girl in his arms.

Showpony skated out of the radio hut and stopped. "What did you do to her?" He shrieked.

"Nothing, nothing, we found her like this!" Gerard said. Dr. Death Defying came out of the shack.

"Jesus guys, what did you do now?" He asked, taking the girl from Mikey.

"We found her like this! Now help!" Mikey said.

"Well, I'm not actually a doctor, but I know what's wrong." He said, taking her into the radio hut. Dr. D put on a dirty old couch in the corner. "Here," He said, handing a small bottle to Mikey, "Drip this into her mouth."

Mikey nodded and slowly began to drip the mysterious liquid into the back of her mouth.

"Look alive, sunshine." Dr. D muttered, stroking the girl's hair, "She's waking up."

And soon enough, the girl's eyes fluttered. She glanced around the room. "Wha-Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in zone 6. Do you remember your name?" Showpony asked, nervously tapping 2 fingers together.

"Umm, I think so…Lacey?" She asked. She attempted to sit up, but Mikey grabbed her shoulder and made her lie down.

"Lacey? Are you sure that's your name?" He asked.

"I…I think so. What happened?" She asked, looking up at Mikey.

"Dehydration happened. That's why you don't roam around zone 4 by yourself." Gerard said, looking down at her disapprovingly.

"Oh," She said quietly, "Now I remember. And I have to go." She said, getting up off the couch. She walked out of the hut and back into the sun.

"Wait, you can't go out there!" Mikey exclaimed, running after her. He caught up with her and stopped her.

"Why not? I can fend for myself." She said, crossing her arms.

"Well, let's see, you basically died out there all alone. You just can't."

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE! I'M GOING TO DO WHAT I WANT TO DO!" Lacey shouted at him.

"Alright fine, my name is Kobra Kid. Now will you listen?" He said. His mother (who had also been a killjoy) had always told him not to talk to strangers, let alone give them your real name. Code-names worked just fine.

"Fine. But don't except me to be here tomorrow." She snapped before stomping back into the hut.

Mikey walked in behind her. Frank had replaced Lacey on the couch. Showpony came down the narrow wooden staircase. "She just woke up." He said.

"Daddy?" A small voice asked. Grace poked her head in the doorway and a grin lit up her face. "DADDY!" She squealed, attacking Frank.

"Hi Gracie!" He said, patting her back. "I've missed you."

Mikey frowned and felt a twinge of jealousy. He couldn't remember the last time someone had been thrilled to see him, let alone attack him with love. He had hardly spoken to the opposite sex before Lacey. Mikey knew Gerard loved him-he was his brother after all- but it wasn't the same as what Frank had felt with Charlotte.

In short, Mikey wanted to feel loved again.

* * *

**Well, in case you didn't see it before, this is a Kobra Kid/OC story. YAHHH FOR KOBRA KID! (LOL, yeah, i'm a little bit in love with Mikey Way and a tiny bit jealous of Alicia...)**

**But yeah, review and tell people to read this!**

**-Violet Lightning (Gina)**


End file.
